Hunger Games My Style
by Tiny007
Summary: the Hunger Games are back. These tributes arent afraid to die.
1. Reaping Day

**A/N: this will be my second Hunger Games Fan fiction in the past 2 or 3 days. I will be trying to keep on top of school work and both these stories. A chapter every week is promised but i will try and deliver more than that. This isn't an Add-Character story. This is one i am writing on my own. Reviews are wanted so that i know what i can fix up and where i went wrong. **

**Disclaimer: i do not own The Hunger Games. **

**Well on with the games! Happy Hunger Games! And my the odds be ever in your favour!**

Chapter one

**The Reaping**

I took a step forward and out of my bedroom door. Down stairs I can hear my little sister humming and my mother making breakfast. They are always happy even when something bad happened. The only two times I've seen my mother cry was when my dad died and when my brother was drawn on reaping day.

The reaping, it was tonight. I sighed and walked toward the small kitchen of the tiny house that i called home, "Morning, mother. Morning, Summer."

My mother just nodded from the stove as she cooked us up the food I had earned. I am the only one old enough for tesserae and i am thankful for that. Meaning my Sister wasn't in trouble of being drawn at the Reaping. But i have my name in the reaping nearly 20 times. I am 16 and didn't wish to have to go through with the luck of being drawn then sent to my death.

"Morning, Winter," my little blonde hair sister smiled up at me.

She was only 10 but she looked younger then she was. She is still humming the song as i wave them goodbye and walked out into the streets of District 11.

Reaping is only a few hours away, i thought to myself as i walk toward a tree not far from my house. I am in my thoughts when Jazzy jumped at me. "WINTER! Are you ready? For tonight?"

"why are you happy about reaping?" i wondered with my mind still set on the tree i sat at whenever i wanted time to think.

"cause one day, i will win. For my brother," she sighed before quickly added, "and your brother."

"but if they couldn't make it then i'm sure neither of us can," I mumbled and started walking again. Jazzy was starting to annoy me. She soon realised that i didn't want her following me so i took this and ran before i could run into anyone else I know.

The grass by the large tree is as soft as it normally is. As i sat under the tree i could hear footsteps behind me. I turned to find Mitch looking at me. I Sighed, "hello, Mitch. What are you doing out here."

"just going for a walk before the reaping," he shrugged and took a step forward to stand towering over me. His black short hair was over his eyes which was a shame that it hid his perfect Greeny-blue eyes. "never know, i might get picked."

"yeah, i guess your right," i didn't smile but i looked up at him as he looked straight ahead over District 11. I look at the Sun which was saying it was nearly 11 o'clock. I stood up and he looked back at me, "it's time i got ready." With that i walked off.

I got home to find my Mother and Sister both dressed and ready to go already. I smiled at them and ran upstairs to change into a dress i'd picked out a week ago.

I open my cupboard and see the blue dress staring at me. It was sky blue with a dark blue Hem and Collar. I loved this dress because my father brought it for me when i was ten.

I threw my other cloths off and pulled the blue dress over my head. Back when i was ten it was way too big. It still was now after 6 years. I walked over to my dressing table and grabbed a small necklace that i loved very dearly. It was my father's mother's necklace, which was passed on to me. I clipped it around my neck and put on an old pair of shoes and walked back out into the kitchen and out the front door with my Mother and Winter and headed toward the Reaping ceremony.

The walk was only short but it was one nobody liked. The area was filled with people and lines of children and teens ready for worst news. I looked back over my shoulder and saw Jazzy and her older sister behind me. Mitch and his Little Cousin stood there also. I waited for the mayor to come up onto the large stage and introduced our Host, Claire Cambo. She was tall with long black hair that hung by her waist. She walked up the stage with a smile on her face, "Good Morning everyone!"

The crowd mumbled a bit but she just kept talking, "Today i will be taking part in drawing the Tributes of this year's Hunger Games. This shouldn't take long if we keep everything moving in a flow. I will be calling on the girl tribute first then i will do the boys."

She skipped over to a glass ball and shoved her hand in pulling out a slip of paper. She unfold it and lifted the paper into the air, "Winter Kitico!"

My mouth dropped as i heard my name come out of her mouth. I work my way up and stood by her, "Any Volunteers?" she asked.

The crowd stayed quiet as i would think they would. Claire smiled, "Welcome out first Tribute, Winter Kitico!" she raised my hand into the air before letting me take a spot at the back of the stage. She gave a big jump into the air before making her way to the boys Glass Ball, "And the boy tribute is..." she drew out a peice of paper and held it up, "Cory Matthews!"

I looked up as a small boy walked onto the stage. He didn't look to young but he looked no older the 14. He had dirty blonde hair and hazelnut eyes.

"Any Volunteers?" she asked again and the crowd stayed quiet and she finished like she did me, "Welcome our second tribute, Cory Matthews!" raising his hand and let him walk back and stand my me. I looked out over the crowd to see my mother and sister crying. I looked back down, i will come back, i will win for my brother, and them.


	2. Goodbyes and Fair wells

**Wow this isn't as long as i hoped it would have been but in one night it's all I can hope for. I have this big test on and i might not be able to write. This is one chapter I'm hoping will do well. I have chosen to put the reaping and training and interview all in Winter's P.O.V but i will then change to third person or change the P.O.V's right through the story. **

**Disclaimer: Still dont own The Hunger Games.**

**Chapter two**

**Goodbyes and fair wells**

It wasn't long until the peacekeepers took me and Cory into the justice room. I hadn't spoken to him but I'd seen him around at school and the town. His father worked in the mines and his mother died giving birth to his younger brother, who died at birth.

We were taking to different rooms and i sat of a pillow padded seat. I closed my eyes for a quick second before the door in front of me creaked open and my mother and Sister walked through the door. Mother was being brave, for my sister.

My sister hugged me, "Come back. You have to, Winter."

"I'm tough, Summer." I smiled. Summer wasn't happy with the answer so I shrugged, "OK. I'm coming back."

My sister stepped back and my mother leaned in and hugged me tight in her arms. She started weeping so i hugged her back, "It's ok, Mother. Everything will be fine."

She didn't want to speak so she just stood up straight and nodded at me. A peacekeeper came in ordering them out quickly.

Next came in Jazzy with her hands on her hips, "good luck out there, Snowflake."

I sighed when i heard my pet name she had given me when i was a child, "Can you do something for me?" when she didn't reply i finished, "Can you make sure my Mother and Sister are ok while I'm gone?"

"sure I will, Winter. I will check them every day," I stood as she tried to bend down and hug me. I was now standing up and hugging her.

"Time to leave, miss." The peacekeeper called in. Jazzy nodded and left the room.

That was everyone i was waiting to come in and no one else did. I sat on the chair with my eyes closed and my hand on the necklace i had gotten before i left for reaping. I was glad i grabbed it. It would make my life so much better dying with a part of my family near me.

Then the door swung open and the happy lady that was on the stage walked in, "Are you ready to go miss Kitico?" i sighed but nodded as she led me from the room and toward the rail way.

The train was huge and red. This train will be taking me to the capitol where i will be put on display then sent into an arena. I growled at the thought. Cory stood behind me with his mouth opened wide staring at the train in am amazement. Never seen a train, i thought to myself. And will never see anything past this wall again. The poor kid looked so fragile i thought he wasn't going to make it through the train ride.

We stepped into the train and looked around at the wall patterns. Cory looked so focused again, "wow. This is so cool."

"Not when you get to the capitol," i let my thought slip my mind and i fell quiet with my head low to avoid eye contact with him. I have most likely scared him out of his wits. If i see a boy in the arena screaming like a manic i know why.

"These are the Tributes this year," a rough voice sounded. I jumped and turned around. The Winner of the Games about 2 years ago, Azzuen Kemaco. He was in the games when he was about 14 so he is only a year or so older than us. I looked at him. His hair was spiked up and a raven blue colour and brown eyes. He was tall and had a well built body. he had been one of the best in the games that year with a throwing knife.

"this is them," Claire smiled at us pulling me on one side and Cory on the other. "Miss Winter Kitico and Mr Cory Matthews."

He looked at us and with a smiled, "we might have a chance this year." Azzuen had known me well before he went into the games and we still hang out sometimes. He knew I was good at climbing and hiding but i could never seem to hunt or fight well, "With a bit of help."

I looked at him with and evil eye and curled my mouth down, "Shut up you."

"Hush up. You're under my control now, Snowflake," He laughed when he saw the frown i gave him. He knew I hated that pet name but he still called me that.

"Well! We better get to our cart on the train," Claire frowned and led the way down the train.

It was beginning to get dark before the train took off with a bumping start. I was in my room changing into a small pair of pyjamas I'd been give on the Train. They were silky and blue. That's all I can tell anyone about them. I sat on the bed and looked into the suitcase. It was filled with cloths that no one would wear in District 11. These were Capitol cloths. I let out a small yawn and fell back with my head against the soft pillows. Within no time, i was out and asleep with the bag of cloths still on the bed.

**Hopefully i get time to post more at breaks at school. **


	3. The Capitol

**This is Chapter three! I hope people like it. I got a comment from someone about tense. I can't keep to one tense so I hope everyone can get past that. I also am hoping to change it a bit more before everything else. By the way you may not hear Cory talk much. He's shy. But he does have a little chat with Winter in this Chapter. Anyway on with the show…Chapter!  
**

**Chapter three**

**The Capitol**

I groaned and rolled around on the bed. Claire was calling me from outside the door. "Get up, time for breakfast!" She banged on the door before leaving. I groaned and rolled some more before falling on the floor. it was cold! I quickly got to my feet but I was still shaking. Cold, very cold. I looked at the floor where the cloths were scattered around. I picked up a light blue tank top and put it on. I also threw on a jumper to keep me warm. I looked at putting on a pair of black board shorts but instead picked up a pair of Jeans. I walked into the bathroom and got changed and brushed my Raven Blue hair back into a pony tail. I walked from the bathroom and down a corridor until I hit the breakfast Car.

I saw Azzuen, Claire and Cory sitting down. Cory was looking around when I came and sat next to him. I was still shaking from the cold but not nearly as bad as before."We will be reaching the capitol in about 2 hours. Enough time to have a good breakfast." Claire spoke and soon after several plates were lined up on a bench not far behind us. "Get whatever you want and make sure you don't make yourself sick."

Azzuen was first up followed by me behind him. We grabbed a spare plate  
each and picked something from each of the set out plates. Bacon, Eggs, Beans and everything else you could think of. It was like heaven to me as I often never eat anything more than a piece of bread and maybe some porridge when I got lucky.  
Cory and I couldn't stop eating. We were being treated like royalty. Neither of us spoke through breakfast but Azzuen and Claire were talking. 

When I stopped eating I felt like I was going to be sick. So much food  
isn't good for you and I knew I wouldn't have much in the Arena. When the others stopped we had little time to spare. It was now about half an hour till we arrived at the Capitol to begin training and  
display.

I excused myself from the table and walked to my car and sat on the bed. This is where it may end, I thought playing with the necklace. I stood up and went into the bathroom to have a shower. I got dressed into the same close I was in before. They were a perfect fit which seemed a bit odd being I told no one what size cloths I am. When the train pulled up I was all dressed and ready to go. I walked to the cart where we first got onto to find Azzuen and Claire standing there.

Claire walked over to me, "Good. You're on time." She saw Cory coming down with his hair sopping wet. She gasped and took a small towel from a cupboard and started drying his hair. "We have to look presentable."

I laughed at him as he stood there unsure of what to think about Claire drying his hair for him. I sighed and looked out the cart door at the big city. The buildings towered over other buildings. It was a huge city that was knows by all as the Capitol. I was scared of this place since my brother was sent in and Killed on T.V. I wasn't looking forward to going into the training area or the interviews or anything they throw at me. I was going to scream in the president's face when i saw him. Well not really I'd get in too much trouble, I thought to myself.

"what are you thinking about? I hope it's not of dying cause it never helps you win," Azzuen stood next to me with a grin on his face. He was happy to see me going in there. To die.

"no. Just thinking about screaming in the president's face." I shrugged and looked up at him.

"Lets go people!" Claire screamed knocking me down off the train. She grabbed my wrist and pulled me up, "we only have a short amount of time to get to the building where you will be staying!"

We ran behind her looking like idiots as she skipped at a high speed. We slowed before we got there and she fixed our hair and cloths, "much better. Lets go."

We walking into a large building that was very fancy, as everything in this city was. This is were we would be staying for some time now, until the games start anyway. Claire knew where to go so we took an elevator up to the 11th floor. We got out and on the wall infront of us was a sign, 'district 11'.

Claire showed us where out each of our rooms were and we were left in peace for a while. So i took this time to sit on my bed and think about everything, My family, my Friends, my whole district.

There was a sudden knock on my door. I sat up from the bed and walked toward the door opening it. At the door stood Cory looking at me, "Hello, Cory. What's up?" I smiled.

He suddenly lost his calm he I could see a small tear run down his cheek. I walked away and grabbed a tissue from the box beside my bed. He spoke soon after, "i just wanted to know if i am the only one of us worried."

I laughed, "Of course not. I'm shit scared of it." For the first time I heard him laughed. It was nice to see i could cheer people up.

We sat on my bed for about an hour talking about our lives and family. I ended up crying and i knew he probably thought me as a baby right now but he was also crying so we were fine. The door swung open and an angry Azzuen stood at the door, "Claire is yelling at me because you two are late. Dinner started about 20 minutes ago. So get your little butts moving. NOW!"

We didn't need to be told twice before we were at the dining hall in seconds flat. Cory was still laughing and crying. I hadn't spoken to him about all but he's a nice kid so i kept our little chat in my mind.

**A/N: to let everyone know I am getting some help with editing. My helper is... –drum roll plays emmdog1994!**

**This chapter hasn't been edited yet but i felt like putting it up anyway.**

**Stay on the lookout for the next chapter.**


End file.
